Cuddle Buddies
by dyslexicdecisions
Summary: Oneshot. Promt from Tumblr - "Chaubrey. It's a cold night and Chloe thinks Aubrey is better than any electric blanket. Chloe's really big on the cuddling. Aubrey not so much."


**Chaubrey. It's a cold night and Chloe thinks Aubrey is better than any electric blanket. Chloe's really big on the cuddling. Aubrey not so much.**

The campus heating had been off for most of the weekend. Maintainance and all that jazz. Trust that it would be the weekend that temperatures would drop below freezing. Chloe was lucky enough to have bought an electric blanket before christmas, she figured that anywhere that wasn't Florida would be cold to her, but Barden University was hardly Alaska.

"Bree! It's freezing! And guess what?!" Chloe ran out of her room to the living room electric blanket in hand. She was dying to try it out and today was the perfect day. Aubrey turned to face Chloe, she had to move her entire body because she was wearing so many jumpers.

Chloe bit her lip she was too cute, she held the blanket behind her back hoping Aubrey adn't seen it.

"What?" She huffed frowning at Chloe's growing smirk.

Chloe inched backwards flinging the blanket back into the bedroom behind her. She let her grin dominate her face and tilted her head towards the blonde floating over to where she was sat.

"It's perfect cuddling weather!" The redhead flung her hands around Aubrey and toppled over the back of the couch. She lay there for a second on top of Aubrey.

"Hug me baaaack!" She said lifting her head and pouting.

Aubrey's eyes widened at the proximity of their faces. She opened her mouth to speak, but was caught of guard when Chloe moved closer resting her forehead on Aubrey's. She stuck out her bottom lip and gave the blonde her best puppy dog eyes. Aubrey snapped herself out of it.

"Get off me." She stared Chloe down trying to convince herself she wouldn't give in to her best friend. Chloe was a flirt and Aubrey was positive that there wasn't anything between them, as much as she might want there to be, she wasn't going to embarrass herself and throw their friendship away in the process. She couldn't. Luckily Chloe gave up first and sat beside the Aubrey.

"You never cuddle me it's not fair. Just tonight please?" She puffed out her bottom lip again and shivered.

"It's so cold!" The redhead added inching closer to Aubrey.

"I don't like cuddling Chlo.. You know that." She said standing up her tone alot softer than earlier, Aubrey knew Chloe always got her way.

"I'm gonna go to bed.. Night." She smiled sleepily at the redhead, before turning around and heading for their bedroom.

Chloe shot up immediately and jumped back over the back of the couch, she ran past Aubrey and into the bedroom quickly picking up electric blanket off the flor and shoving it into her wardrobe. She jammed the door shut and hopped onto her bed trying to look innocent as Aubrey slowly opened the door, her eyebrow quirked.

"What on Earth Chloe?" The blonde asked walking over to her own wardrobe. She started taking off her clothes to get into her pajamas. She heard the redhead giggle softly behind her as she finally pulled her pajama top over her head.

"I counted six layers Aubrey. You're just as cold as I am, you're going to cuddle with me." Chloe said wearing a big grin. Aubrey sighed as she climbed into her bed, she pulled the cover so it was open for Chloe to get in beside her.

The shorter girl threw her arms up in the air in triumph, before sliding across her bed and into Aubrey's. She tucked the quilt in behind and shimmied closer to Aubrey sliding her arm around her waist and pulling the blonde closer. Aubrey tensed at the contact, their noses were touching and Aubrey could feel Chloe's breath on her. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt Chloe's thumb start to draw patterns on her back.

"You push over." Chloe smiled.

"You're pushy." Aubrey deadpanned quirking her eyebrow again. Chloe smiled again and playfully nuzzled her nose against Aubrey's.

"You love it!" She laughed settling her head back onto the pillow, maybe a little closer than it was before.

"I'm so uncomfortable." Aubrey said awkwardly, but pulled Chloe back into her when she tried to move. Aubrey just made out the redheads questioning glance in the dim light.

"Not like that, I just meant.." She trailed off trying to figure out what she actually meant.

"You're scared?" Chloe whispered.

"What?" Aubrey asked frowning hoping she hadn't heard what she thought she had.

"I said you're unprepared." Chloe tried to sound natural.

"For cuddling I mean." She smiled at herself proudly _that made sense_.

"But you're really good at this. We should just cuddle all the time." Chloe laughed into Aubrey trying to drop a hint to her best friend. Again she landed her head slightly closer, her nose was now resting under Aubrey's. Their lips only centimetres apart.

Aubrey felt her heart quicken as Chloe smoothly moved closer to her. This was more than just innocent flirting, it had to be. Aubrey inhaled trying to calm herself down, but her lungs filled with Chloe's scent.

She couldn't help herself, a surge of confidence rushed. She dipped her head down and put her lips on Chloe's gently. She felt Chloe move and moved back quickly.

"I...sorry I was aiming for your cheek, uh night." She rolled her eyes at herself and shut her eyes tightly trying to stop any tears from escaping.

Chloe bit her lip at how nervous Aubrey was.

"I was just lying on my arm.." Chloe said raising a hand to Aubrey's cheek, pulling the blonde closer. Her lips tracing Aubrey's. She smiled against her and Aubrey's breath hitched.

"I've waited so long for you to be okay with this." Chloe pressed there lips together again, opening her mouth and gently sucking on Aubrey's lip. Aubrey replied immediately and slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth deepening their kiss. Chloe kissed her back urgently, she had wanted her for so long but knew that Aubrey would have to make the first move.

Aubrey pulled back suddenly and looked Chloe in the eye.

"Chlo, I need to tell you something." She said seriously. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed.

"Anything?" She smiled.

"I lied, I love cuddling."


End file.
